The Story Of The Past
by Freaky
Summary: The story that came before The Lion King
1. The Ceremony

A new day had begun. A new king was to be wed into the world. Sunlight poured over the Pridelands allowing every creature see. The only difference was there was a part in the clouds. It was right above the out-pointing-tip of Priderock. This was the sighn. The sighn that a new King had been born.  
  
King Ahadi, the present king was good and wise. He was kind to all creatures of the ground and respected every bird in the sky. He was a good king. We'll respected and sharp at tasks. But he had some strong views on certain points. And those views are what caused the mayhem of Scar's Rule.  
  
This is the story of the past.  
  
Ahadi stood on the rock tip. His head was held high and his tail was low. His back was in a perfectly strait line. This was how he stood when he called all the creatures for an event. Today, his son was born. The son that would someday have another son that joined the two prides. There was only one problem.  
  
Uru had had two cubs.  
  
Both were male. Both weighed exactly the same and both seemed to have the same amount of brightness in their eyes. The only difference is that one had a darker pelt. He was the one that had taken after his mother. But color didn't matter. Not to Ahadi.   
  
Age mattered.  
  
Uru named them days before they were born. The new, young, but wise shaman named Rafiki had told her she would have two cubs.   
  
To Ahadi this was a disgrace.  
  
Uru had chosen the names Mufasa and Taka. Taka, who would later be named Scar due to the deep mark his father had given him, and Mufasa who would be known as one of the greatest kings ever to be born. The oldest, Mufasa was a strong and lively cub while his brother was just as bright but seemed to be calmer. This didn't matter to Ahadi, whoever was older was the one to become king.  
  
That cub of course would be Mufasa.  
  
When Ahadi walked into the den. He smiled seeing his mate. But he frowned seeing his two young sons. He loved him of course. He loved the oldest. His view was that the oldest must breach first, and the youngest would be in complete orders of the older.  
  
Rafiki, young, and new to the decision was escorted by King Ahadi himself. He perched Rafiki in front of Uru and her sons. "Choose" he commanded. "Take the oldest and continue, do nothing to the younger" Rafiki, to nerves to voice his opinion, broke open a gourd from his cane. He dipped his thumb into the juice and spread it across Mufasa's forehead. Then he picked up some sand and sprinkled it across the gourds juice.  
  
Mufasa just stared at Rafiki with his bright eyes and gave a slight laugh due to the sand tickling him. Rafiki leaned down, picked up Mufasa, held him against his chest and began to walk outside. Uru, Ahadi, and all of the other lionesses followed behind. Once out the young shaman walked to the very tip of Priderock. Without hesitation Rafiki thrusted Mufasa gentle into the air, showing Ahadi's Kingdom, their new king.  
  
Animal cry's were everywhere. Each and every one of them praising the new king and giving him joyous wishes. The zebras shouted and stamped their feet. The birds spewed their voices as high as they could go. Elephants howled. Every animal was showing the king that they were the servants of his kingdom. Then slowly they died down, and they all bowed. The clouds parted one more time and a ray of light struck Mufasa was such gaze. The animals continued to bow. Each and every one of them realizing that Ahadi would step down soon and Mufasa would rule as king.  
  
Behind Rafiki and Mufasa, Ahadi and Uru stood smiling at their son. It had taken them awhile to be able to finally have cubs. Each of them were full of pride and wisdom. Each thinking how Mufasa would become a great ruler, and a wise king. Mufasa, high up on the air, giggled. The ceremony seemed to enlighten him.  
  
But all this time, Taka had been left in the den. 


	2. Love for Two Sons

As the cubs grew, they each grew in their own ways. Mufasa grew large and thick with a tick of agressiveness. Taka grew long and slick and was thew calmer of the two.

Mufasa's coat was developing into a shining shade of yellowish gold, while takas was more of a copperish color. Still, he was very beautiful.

Since the days of Mufasa's baptism, and since they had past. The cubs had grown to the point where their manes were beginning to establish.

Ahadi was proud of his first son. He could see Mufasa was beginning to take after his own blood. The reddish hair that coverd his neck and front was almost a trademark to him. It was rumored among the pridelands that you could see his mane from the opposite side of the Pridelands that he was standing from. It was so red the animals would say that many of them would think there a small fire in the distance.

While Mufasa's establishing man wasn't as red and big as his fathers, it was still red, and thats what made Ahadi happy.

Taka's on the other hand was another story.

While he had already disapointed his father with his developed copper colored pelt, it made Ahafi angry to see that his second's so adolesnce had come with a a black mane.

This was purely a disgrace to his bloodline, his thought one day when we was watching Taka get a drink of water from the water hole. A big disgrace indeed.  
Ahadi had no idea how Taka's black mane had been inherited. He knew that neither his father or any of his forfather's had a black mane before, nor a copper colored pelt. He was supicous of Taka.

The cubs had grown to their adolence stage and that had brought on new and interesting things about them.  
Mufasa, oh Mufasa with his golden pelt and his red hair. Oh Mufasa with his largeness and strength. The favorite of the two sons, the heir to the thrown.  
Ahadi never did try to hide the fact that Mufasa was the heir from Taka. He flat out told him when Taka had asked, "Dad, which one of us, My brother or I will rule when you are gone?" "Mufasa will, you will not." Ahadi had said sternly, and shoved his way pass Taka nearly trampling him.

Taka accepted this.  
He was more preoccupaid with other things in life then kinghood. He loved to explore his land, and he loved to play with his brother and the little lionesses that had been born right along beside him. He loved to wake up early in the morning and see the sunsets, and smell the dew on the grass after a fresh rain. He loved life. But most of all, he loved his mother.

Uru was dying. Not quickly, but she was dying. Uru was very old for a lioness. She had been past her cub bearing years when she had given birth to Taka and his brother. It was a miracle alone that she had been able to bear them.  
She, was older then her mate.

And thats why she was dying, she was very old. Her gorgeous coat color had dimmed, the fur on her face had partialy turned white. Her ears were dropping and she was thin. But to Taka, she was very beautiful.

One day when Taka went into the corner of the cave, where Uru spent most of her time she looked up and said "Hello Taka,"

Taka simply smiled and walked up to her. Uru licked his face affectionelty and nuzzled him. Taka was glad to recieve love from someone. He was quite aware that his father had none for him.

"Mother, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine Taka, just fine" she replied. "In fact, I feel well enough to step outside. Why don't you join me?"

And he did.

Taka and his mother walked down the giant rock and onto the soft grass. When they were close together, you could easily see that Taka had inherted so much from her that she could almost be her twin brother. But of course, he was her son.

Uru layed down in the twinkling, dewy grass. Taka layed next to her and they both watched the kingdom together. It was a peaceful moment.

Like it so far? If not, don't worry. I'm planning to rewrite this entire chapter and put a new twist to the story that explains everything. Including Scar's relationship the hyenas, his heritage, and and his evil. I decided to try a new writing style. Tell me what you think of it and this chapter! 


End file.
